Star Wars IV (Alternative)
by LittleSkywalker
Summary: An alternative take to the Star Wars triology. Star Wars IV: A new Hope. First of the triology. Instead of Luke Skywalker, young Lyzia Skywalker whom is twelve because of being in hibernation for about eight years starts her journey to become a Jedi and hero of the Alliance.


**Star Wars: IV (Alternative)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Tatooine is basically in three words; sand, rock, and sand (yes, sand twice). Sometimes I hear about other planets, ones completely covered in tropical rainforest, or others completely water, or some just a perfect combination of land and water. That would be the dream. To be a planet other than this stupid rock pile. I didn't ask to live here. I don't think anyone really does. I'm just another kid whom happened to grow up here as a child. My name's Lyzia Skywalker (pronounced like _Liz_-ia). I'm an orphan. I know nothing of my family expect my father was a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker. I'm twelve years old, though I should be about twenty. As a baby I was born sick, and was placed in hibernation for a good many years. The doctors found a cure, and woke me up. I don't remember anything as I was still biologically an infant back then. I grew up with a foster family in Mos Eisley. My family stopped taking care of me when I turned eight as I was just an extra mouth to feed, and I've been a "street-kid" ever since. I moved away from Mos Eisley as it isn't the best place to stay anymore. I make money the way I can, doing tasks for people whom need their vehicles or droids fixed up. I've been good with stuff like that all my life. But there's something I like to do more. Flying. I've flown in speeders once or twice, even piloted a Skyhopper, but I don't _own_ anything that flies. Actually, I hardly own anything at all. I live in the Jundland Wastes, close to the Western Dune Sea. My closest neighbor is an old man called Ben Kenobi. He's kind of a strange old wizard, but I like him. I think he likes me too, which is saying something because most people just see me as a kind of bother, or just don't notice me at all. I've got one or two friends, but they've left Tatooine already. I wish I could follow them, but I'm only twelve after all. I live in a small cave that I've made a door for. I have a bed, and a few items but that's it. Well anyway, my days on Tatooine are gonna end soon, I just know it. It's just a feeling.

I was walking out in the Dune Sea, not far from Ben Kenobi's home, when I saw something fall from the sky. I frowned. What the stars was that? Most adults would probably tell their kids not to run to the strange thing that fell from the sky, but I'm an orphan, so… All's well that ends well as they say. Running as fast as one can in sand, I ran across the Dune Sea. After a long time of walking, I nearly stumbled onto an astromech. He whistled and backed up. I blinked a few times, trying to remember what I was doing. I also saw a Protocol droid. At seeing me, he walked over to me.

"Did you guys come out of that escape pod?" I ask, out of breath.

The little droid let out an affirmative beep.

"Hmm… You look like an R-2 unit."

"Hello, I am C-3PO Human-Cyborg Relations, and this is my droid counterpart, R2-D2." The gold protocol droid told me.

"Hello, my name's Lyzia."

"Nice to meet you young Lyzia, do you know what planet this is?"

"Tatooine." I answer. "How'd you crash here? Do you have any people with you?"

R2 let out a few beeps. As I learned to understand droids over the years, I turned to him surprised. "I don't know an Obi-wan Kenobi, but Old Ben Kenobi lives out not to far from here. He's actually probably the closest to here other than me."

"R2 claims he's on a special mission, but frankly I don't know what he's going on about. He claims to be looking for his old master, but our last master was Captain Antilles. But I'm afraid after all we've been through what with the Rebellion and all, it makes sense for R2 to be confused."

I was silent for a moment, taking in what he said. The Rebellion? This two are from the Rebellion? R2 let out another few beeps. He has a message for this Obi-wan guy.

"I'll take you to Ben, how about that? I think you'd like it better at his place than mine or the Dune Sea. Follow me."

With that, I led the two droids through the desert. We were out so long I saw the twin suns setting. I paused starring at the sky. Tatooine at night isn't very safe. Thank goodness I heard Ben calling out my name is surprise when he saw me. He was wearing the same old cloak as usual, and his hair and beard are completely gray.

"Lyzia what are you doing all the way out here this late?" He asked.

"Found some droids." I answered.

He frowned at me.

"R2-D2 and C-3PO. The Artoo unit claims to be looking for someone called Obi-wan Kenobi. I thought he might be a relative of yours or something."

"Obi-wan Kenobi?" He repeated. "Obi-wan…" He murmured. "That is a name I haven't heard in a long time, a long time."

"So do you know him then?"

"Well of course I do, he's me."

I turn and smile at R2 a little. "Then the droid does belong to you."

"Don't recall owning a droid… How odd. Well let's get the three of you inside, Lyzia you look like you could use some rest."

A little after going inside, Obi-wan was going over R2 and stumbled across his message. A women in white appeared.

"General Kenobi," she started. Old ben watched curiously while I leaned in. "Long ago you served my father during the clone wars, now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I may not present my father's request to you in person but my ship as fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems to this Artoo unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi-wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

The message flickered off. Obi-wan sat, lost in thought for a moment. Then he suddenly got up, and went through a box of stuff.

"Lyzia, your father wanted you have this, when you were old enough." He told me. "But I never knew when to give it to you." He pulled out a strange shiny object. The hilt of something.

He handed it to me. I blink, looking at it. Spotting a button, I pressed it and a blade activated. "What is it?" It was glowing icy blue, almost the same color as my eyes.

"A lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. A more civilized weapon for a more civilized age."

It was a little big in my hands, but it felt right, like it was supposed to be mine. _My father wanted me to have this? It must've been his own at one point._

"Now then, we must find someone who owns a ship so we can go to Alderaan."

"We?" I questioned.

"Well of course."

"Y-you mean I'm leaving Tatooine?" My blue eyes sparkled with delight. "I-I can't believe you want me to come."

"It's about time you learned the ways of the force." He informed me.

"The force?"

"Now the force is what connects everything, binds everything together."

"Ho-how did my father die, Ben?"

"A former Jedi, named Darth Vader betrayed and murdered your father."

"Oh."

"We will leave for Mos Eisley in the morning, 'til then I suggest some sleep, you've had a busy day Lyzia."

With that, our conversation ended. I soon fell asleep on the couch. The next morning we'd be leaving for a whole new planet!

We mostly walked in silence – because we had no speeder – to Mos Eisley. The four of us would be looking for a pilot and a ship. A small strand of dirty blonde hair got in my face once more. I carefully move it back, getting a little annoyed. Obi-wan led the way into the city, and then were stopped by an Imperial Storm trooper.

"How long have you had these droids?"

"About three or four seasons." I improvised.

"They're for sale if you want them." Obi-wan added.

"Let me see your identification." The Storm trooper said.

"You don't need to see our identification." Obi-wan replied, doing something with his hands.

The Storm trooper paused for a moment, and repeated, "We don't need to see his identification."

"This are not the droids you are looking for."

"This are not the droids we are looking for."

"Move along."

"Move along, move along."

When we were farther away I stared at Obi-wan in amazement.

"Why are the Imperials looking for them? And how did you do that?"

"Princess Leia Organa told us the Artoo unit has special information stored in him, I think the Imperials want that information back." He told me. "That, was a Jedi Mind Trick. The force can have an influence on the weak minded."

We paused at the Mos Eisley Cantina.

"The best freighter pilots can be found here, but watch your step, this place can get a little rough. I don't think many people your age are often seen in here, so stick close."

"Okay."

When we walked in, we soon realized droids weren't aloud.

"Sorry guys, you'll have to wait outside." I told them softly.

R2 let out a few beeps, then left. I went after Obi-wan. I gazed around for a moment, then decided to just lay low and hang close to Old Ben. It didn't take long for him to meet up with somebody.

"Come here, Lyzia." He said softly.

He led me over to a bench and table. A large wookie sat there with a man probably in his early twenties to thirties.

"Captain Solo of the _Millennium Falcon_. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage through the Alderaan system."

"If it's a fast ship." Ben answered.

"Fast? You never heard of the _Millennium Falcon?"_

"Should I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less twelve parsecs. I've out-run Imperial Star Ships. She's fast enough for you old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers; myself, the girl, two droids, and no questions asked."

"What some kind of local trouble?"

"Let's just say we want to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

"Well, that's the real trick isn't it? And it's gonna cost you something extra. Ten thousand, all in advance."

"Ten thousand?" I repeat. "We can buy our own ship with that!"

"But who's gonna fly it kid, you?"

"You bet I could, I'm not a bad pilot myself."

Obi-wan quieted me with a finger. "We can pay you two thousand now, plus fifthteen when we reach Alderaan."

"Seventeen?"

He nodded. I saw Han smile a bit.

"Okay you guys got yourself a ship, we'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay ninety-four."

With all that settled, me and Obi-wan slipped out of the Cantina at the sight of Storm troopers.

"Ben, I don't have that kind of money, I've barely got enough to rent a speeder."

"That is fine, Lyzia, you are not the one paying." He answered.

We found the droids and headed for the docking bay.

"What do you think happened to Miss. Organa?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I remember her saying her ship had fallen under attack. She might've been captured."

Han and Chewie were there when we arrived. I looked at the ship, the _Falcon_ curiously. _How the stars will this thing fly?_

"Alright, ready to go?" Han asked.

Obi-wan, me, and the droids walked up the landing ramp. I followed Han. He quickly launched off.

"Alright, all set, we'll be at Alderaan in a few hours." He told me.

"Kay." I replied, nodding.

After a while, I was watching Chewie and R2 playing Sabbac.

I turned to Obi-wan. "Can you show me how to use this?" I questioned, showing my lightsaber.

He smiled and nodded. He took a strange droid-looking thing and tossed it in the air.

"Reflect the remote's shots with your lightsaber." He ordered. "Use the force to guide your moves." He picked up a helmet and placed it on my head with the visor down.

"But I can't see."

"Your eyes can be misleading, let the force guide you."

"Alright, I'll give it a go." I activated my father's lightsaber.

I wasn't really sure how this was supposed to work, but I could sense… I could feel _something _and easily reflected the shots.

"Very good, Lyzia." Obi-wan praised.

The lightsaber felt right in my hands, and I was able to feel where the shot was gonna come from. I raised the blade up, then down, then had raised to the side. Obi-wan took off the helmet, eyes glowing in satisfaction.

"Wow…" I murmured, looking at the lightsaber in my hands.

"Lucky." Han said.

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck." Obi-wan told the smuggler.

Suddenly he put his hand to his temple.

"Ben? What's wrong?"

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force...as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." He murmured.

I didn't really understand, but I barely had opened my mouth to reply when I heard the bang of something against the ship. Han called from the flight deck. Everyone but the droids ran in there.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Asteroids or something." Han answered. "But that's not the problem."

"Well than what is?"

"We're here."

"But where's Alderaan?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you kid it's not here." He replied.

I went silent, completely dumbfounded. Was this what Ben sensed? But what could've destroyed a whole planet!? There was rock everywhere. But something else caught my eyes. Something large, round, and gray.

"What's that?" I questioned, pointing to it.

Han looked to where I was pointing. "Probably a moon."

"That's no moon, that's a space station," Ben announced.

We were flying very close to it.

"Turn the ship around." The Jedi Master ordered.

"Yeah…"

I saw Han and Chewie hit some controls, but nothing happened. The ship suddenly lurched to a stop.

"What's going on? Why aren't we moving?"

"Tractor beam."

"Do something!"

"I can't! But they're not going to get me without a fight!"

"Then what do we do?" I struggled to keep myself calmed, as I was already slightly panicked.

"First Lyzia, calm down, you're force signature can be sensed from the other side of the galaxy." Ben told me gently. "Second, there are alternatives to fighting. This is a smuggling ship isn't it?"

Han looked up at him, blinked, and realized what he meant and nodded.

"Force signature?" I echoed, confused.

He nodded. "Force signature is the term used to describe the aura projected by any Force-sensitive individual into the Force itself." He explained.

The ship was in the giant station now. Quietly we hid in the smuggling compartments of the ship. I could hear the sound of boots above me. I watched Ben. I knew if anyone to look to through this situation we've found ourselves in, it was him. When we were sure the troopers were no longer searching for people, we got out of our hiding places.

"Thank goodness you've got these secret compartments," I tell Han.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me." Ben told him.

"Damn fool. I knew you were gonna say that."

"Who's the more foolish...the fool or the fool who follows him?"

I grin a little at. I heard Han muttering to himself and a murmur of agreement from Chewie.

"Alright, so we need a way around…" I mumble.

"We can steal some Storm trooper armor." Han suggested.

"I'm twelve years old, do you really think I'll pass as a storm trooper?"

"Lyzia's right." Ben announced. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hey you down there, could you give us a hand with this?!" Han called.

Some troopers were by the landing ramp. They walked up, and Han took his blaster and fired.

"Alright, I'll wear the armor." He told us.

"Kay." I murmur. I went down quietly, peeking outside.

Chewie made a small roar behind me. We snuck out of the hanger. To the door by a small office overseeing the hanger. Han was still down by the ship. He was gonna get the officer's attention. The door slides open revealing the towering Chewbacca. The gantry officer, in a momentary state of shock, stumbles backward. With a bone-chilling howl, the giant Wookiee flattens the officer with one blow. The aide immediately reaches for his pistol, but is blasted by Han, dressed as an Imperial storm trooper. I, Ben, and droids enter the room quickly.

"We found the computer outlet, sir." 3PO announced to Ben.

He feeds some information into the computer and a map of the station appears on the monitor. He begins to inspect it carefully. Threepio and Artoo look over the control panel. Artoo finds something that makes him whistle wildly.

"Plug in, he should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network."

Artoo punches his claw arm into the computer socket and the vast Imperial brain network comes to life, feeding information to the little robot. After a few moments, he beeps something.

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." Threepio told us.

The computer monitor flashes readouts.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

I watched as Ben studied the data on the monitor readout.

"I don't think you lot can help. I must go alone."

"Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already."

I glare at Han for his insincerity. "I want to go with you, Ben." I protest.

"Stay patient Lyzia, I'll be fine, and I'll get the ship out of here. Watch over the droids."

With that, he left. Chewie said something, and Han nodded.

"Boy you said it, Chewie."

He looks up at me from his chair.

"Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a great man." I shot. "He fought as a Jedi Knight for the Republic."

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble." He muttered.

Suddenly Artoo begins to whistle and beep. I go over to him.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, miss. He says "I found her", and keeps repeating, "She's here.""

"Who?"

R2 whistles a frantic reply.

"Princess Leia."

"The _princess_? She's _here_?"

"Hold on, what princess? What's going on?"

Threepio answered, "Level five. Detention block A A-twenty-three. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

"Oh no! We have to do something!" I gasped. "She's gonna be killed!"

"Oh no, the old man said to stay here."

"But he didn't know she was here. Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Han said stubbornly.

I throw my hands up in exasperation. "But they're gonna kill her!"

"Better her than me!"

I sigh. Then a thought crossed my mind. Han's a smuggler! "She's rich."

Chewbacca growled.

"Rich?"

"Yes. Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..."

"What?"

"Well more wealth that you can imagine."

"I dunno I can imagine quite a lot."

"You'll get it."

"I better."

"You will."

"All right, kid. But you'd better be right about this." He agreed.

Han looks at Chewie, who grunts a short grunt.

"So what's your plan?"

"Hmm…" I looked around the room.

I spotted two sets of cuffs.

"Put these on Chewie." I ordered, handing them to him. "You can pretend to be a storm trooper taking us to the detention deck." I told him.

"I see…" He nodded.

Placing binders on the two of us will be a convincing way and a much more easy way to get to the detention level. Threepio asked what to do now that they'd be leaving.

"Lock the doors." I answer.

"And hope they don't have blasters."

"That isn't very reassuring."

With that, the three of us left, walking through the halls until we found a lift. Eventually we were going up. I remembered then, that I still have my father's lightsaber. _Would the troopers notice_? It _is_ a weapon. Soon, the three of us exist the elevator. The giant Wookie, the child, and their guard enter the old gray security station. Guards and laser gates are everywhere.

"This isn't gonna work." Han muttered to me under his breath.

A tall, grim looking Officer approaches us. "Where are you taking these two… Prisoners?" He asked, clearly at loss for words looking at Chewie.

"Prison transfer from Block one-one-three-eight and one-one-three-nine." Han improvised.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it."

The officer goes back to his console and begins to punch in the information. There are only three other troopers in the area. We survey the situation, checking all of the alarms, laser gates, and camera eyes. Han unfastens one of Chewbacca's electronic cuffs and shrugs to me. Suddenly Chewbacca throws up his hands and lets out with one of his ear-piercing howls. He grabs Han's laser rifle.

"Look out he's lose!" He shouted to the troopers.

I slipped my hand to my lightsaber, activated it and broke the cuffs.

"She's got a lightsaber!" Someone shouted.

I swung my lightsaber around, reflecting any shots that zoomed towards me. My weapon was a blur of icy blue glow. In the midst of the fighting the cameras and the laser gate controls. The area was filled with commotion, but soon all the shooting stopped and the troopers lay on the floor. I let out a shaky sigh.

"You're not bad kid." Han told me.

I gave him a smile. "I'll go find the princess."

I ran down the corridor, passing many doors. Eventually I found her cell. I clicked the button and was face to face with Princess Leia. She got up, looking very surprised to see a child at the door. Actually she looked dumbfounded, and completely at loss for words.

"I'm Lyzia Skywalker, I'm with Ben Kenobi, we're here to rescue you."

"Ben Kenobi!? Where!"

"Come with me."

"Lyzia! We're gonna have company!" Han called our way.

"R2! Threepio!" I shouted at my commlink. "Are there any other ways out of the detention level?"

"I'm sorry Mistress but no, the only entrance to the detention level is the way you would've came from."

I leaned against the wall. "Great."

"Seems your friend got us stuck here." Leia said.

"I noticed." I murmured.

I thought hard, trying to think of a plan. Hold on, the sight of the lightsaber caught the attention of many of the troopers. I could distract them! But… We'd still have to go to the elevator… A series of explosions knock a hole in the elevator door through which several Imperial troops begin to emerge.  
Han and Chewie fire laser pistols at them through the smoke and flame. They turn and run down the cell hallway, meeting up with us.

"Can't get out that way…"

"I already figured that out." I mutter.

"Looks like you cut off our only escape route." Princess Leia told Han.

"Perhaps you'd like it better in your cell?" He snapped back.

Leia and I crouch together in an alcove for protection as we continue to exchange fire with troops. Han and Chewbacca are barely able to keep the storm troopers at bay at the far and of the hallway. The laserfire is very intense, and smoke fills the narrow cell corridor.

"There isn't another way out!"

"I can't hold them back forever, what now?" Han asked.

"This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"She's the brains, sweetheart." He retorted, pointing at me.

"Don't look at me, I've never done anything like this before. I was just a normal street kid yesterday!"

I activate my lightsaber. "I got us into this mess… I'll distract the storm troopers, I can take them on with this."

Leia opened her mouth to protest, then studied my weapon. "Lightsabers are very powerful weapons, if you know how to use it, use it, we'll try to find a way out of here."

"May the force be with us." I whisper to myself. I charged into the midst of the troopers.

"Lightsaber!" Someone shouted.

I could barely see what was around me. I heard Leia's voice somewhere. Something about going down a chute. I turned around, still using my lightsaber for protection. I won't be able to get back over there. I'm practically trapped between the cells and the elevator.

"GO!" I shout back as loud as I could.

"COME ON KID!" Han yelled in reply.

"I'LL BE FINE! TRUST ME!"

I glared in front of me. The elevator would be able to take me down, but I had to get through the fray first as I'm the only one for them to shoot at. I was careful not kill anyone on purpose, I chopped off hands and legs only. I spotted one of the troopers talking on a comm. Was he calling reinforcements? I can't take down everyone. Many moments later the elevators opened. But no storm troopers came out. I couldn't see who, but a red blade activated. The shots stopped. The smoke soon cleared. An all too familiar figure stood tall in a dark black suit with deep mechanical breathing. _Vader_. I can't fight Vader. I deactivated my lightsaber and backed up. The storm troopers weren't blocking my way to the cells anymore. I made a mock salute with my hand, and ran to the chute and jumped in. I slid down the garbage chute and landed in well… Garbage.

"Lyzia!" Leia shouted.

They had gotten a door opened. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"What happened up there?"

"One of the troopers called Darth Vader." I answered breathlessly. I stared at the princess in white. She had chocolate brown hair and gentle, warm smile, with caring but fierce brown eyes. "I-I was so scared… I knew I couldn't fight him so I ran."

She hugged me. "You're not hurt, are you? I've never met someone so young whom would just jump into battle like that. You're really brave, and maybe just a little too bold."

"Well, I'm a Skywalker, my father was a Jedi, can't blame me."

She chuckled and nodded. "Let's go, come on, we're pretty sure Obi-wan took care of the tractor beam by now."

After a whole lot of running… Some comments about Han's boldness, and lots of storm troopers, we found the hanger again.

"You came here in that? You must braver than I thought." Leia told us.

"Nice to know sweetheart, let's just focus on the storm troopers chasing us."

She gave him a cold glare, clearly annoyed with his nicknames. I spotted Obi-wan hidden up the ramp, along with the droids.

"The old man's here, let's go."

We all nodded to Han. I let the others go first. We were going through some blast doors. Suddenly, right when everyone else had gone, it begun to close.

"Lyzia!" Leia gasped.

I wouldn't be able to jump through. The blast doors closed. How long would it take to open them with my father's lightsaber? I heard Leia's voice muffled on the other side. I knew I couldn't slow them down, they needed to go now. I pressed the side of my head against the door to hear Leia.

"Lyzia! Lyzia can you hear me!?"

"Go without me!" I call.

"What? We're not leaving without you!"

"You have to! Or you'll be captured again," I paused, turning. The sound of boots on the ground was faintly coming from the corridor. "I hear someone."

"Lyzia I won't leave you here."

"You _have_ to! It _isn't_ a suggestion!"

_I'll be fine, _I told myself. _I'll find my own way of escaping later._ The sound of someone approaching got louder.

"Leia?" I tempted. "Just go." I said.

"We'll find you." Leia's voice promised. "We'll get you away from the Empire."

"I'll be fine."

Silence. It shouldn't be this quiet. The room went colder. _As if it wasn't cold enough already_, I thought irritably. _What I get for being from Tatooine._ The temperature was still dropping. I shivered. I didn't hear anything, and that's what scared me. It was _too_ quiet. My hand reached instinctively for my lightsaber when suddenly it flew off my utility belt and into someone's gloved hand. Then the sound of his deep mechanical breathing entered the area and Darth Vader walked out of the shadows. The dark lord stood without a word in front of me, inspecting my weapon with immense interest.

"How did this come into your possession, Padawan? I know you didn't make it."

"It's my father's." I spat in answer.

I wonder if he raised an eyebrow - didn't say anything. He said no more either. He clipped it next to his own weapon.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I didn't answer. I wasn't really sure what he'd do to me, but I'm really certain I don't want to find out. I had the oddest feeling he was smiling.

"What's your name, Padawan?"

"Lyzia, why do you keep calling me _Padawan_? _What is_ a Padawan?"

"A jedi student in one-on-one training with a Jedi Master."

"Oh." I felt really stupid right now. I know nothing of the Jedi anyway. I never even knew what the force was yesterday. How was I supposed to know what a Padawan was? They probably don't exist anymore. "Are you going to hurt me?" I finally asked.

"Only if you give me reason to."

"You're Darth Vader, it never really seemed to me you ever needed a reason to hurt anyone before me."

He seemed to dislike this comment very much.

"I'm sorry if it's offensive, but I hear stories in Mos Eisley – probably the only upside of being a street kid – and the ones about you describe you as like that. You've killed more people than anymore before you."

"I suppose I have…" He murmured.

We heard footsteps. Vader turned. An Imperial officer stood at attention. "Milord. They've escaped, one of them must have taken out one of the power terminals."

"Ben…" I muttered.

Vader looked back at me. I shut my mouth. "Did you put a tracker on them?"

"Yes, Milord."

"Good." He said nodding. "Take the child to my personal quarters on the _Executer_ I will deal with her after the battle." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The officer walked over to me and grabbed me by the wrist. I struggled at first, but upon realizing the older man wasn't gonna let go easily I followed him reluctantly.

He took me to another part of the hanger. There was a shuttle there. He pushed me in. He ordered two pilots to fly the ship and keep an eye on me.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." I mumble, crossing my arms.

The flight was fairly short. The two troopers took me all the way up to a lift, through many corridors of the massive star destroyer. We were almost at their destination when I kicked one in the helmet, jumped over the second one, stole his gun, and set it to stun.

"Never underestimate me again."

I shot at both. They lay on the ground stunned. There are troops everywhere around this ship. But I if I stick to the shadows I'll be fine. We're close to the Death Star still and everything, I think the Star Destroyer is following it. _Good, I can _steal_ a TIE, and join the battle._ I snuck through the halls, remembering which way I had headed. I kept the blaster at the ready. I'd stun anyone whom got in my way. Eventually I found the hanger again. We were at Yavin 4 now. There was a fight going on outside. I watched as the storm trooper pilots ran to their TIES. Quietly, I jumped into one as quickly as possible. I feel really insane now. I've never flown in a TIE. And I quickly realize this is an Advanced TIE. That's why no one else was flying it. Hah! It must be Vader's! I laughed a little, and took off from the hanger, following some other TIEs in formation best I could. It's just coping everyone else, can't be too hard. There's fighting all around me. X-Wings zooming 'round with TIEs on their tails. Soon, I shot the TIEs I was following. By now I noticed that the X-Wings were trying to make a run in a trench on the Death Star. I thought reasonably. They'd only be after something over there if it was important. I spotted three ships chasing some of the X-Wings trying to make the run. They're trying to shoot a certain spot, I assumed. I took aim, and chased the three TIEs from behind. I soon realized that one of them is a TIE Advanced. I shot one of his companions. I grin. I looked at all the buttons around me. Landing this thing might be a new story, I soon realized. The thought wasn't comforting, so I focused on the battle. The X-Wings had been shot off. _No! They can't lose! They'll all die if they do!_ I saw one of them miss a few minutes ago. I realized what they were after. I stared forward. I can't trust the computer to make that shot. "_Use the force to guide your moves."_ I blinked. I must get this… I have to. Vader – or whom I'm pretty sure is Vader – is chasing me. Reaching out on pure instinct, I fired. Seeing that Vader was getting closer I spun upwards, flying off. He chased. Suddenly another ship shot at him. The _Falcon!_ I let out a whoop when I saw his ship spinning off.

"Yeah Han!" I cheered.

I soon realized that my shot had gotten in. I flew away from the Death Star as the remaining X-Wings did. I saw Han's ship flying nearby. The Death Star blew up. Suddenly it dawned on me how many lives were just destroyed on that ship. I nearly stopped the TIE at the idea of it. Feeling rather down now, I followed the X-Wings. They let me land in the docking bay in their base. I got out of the Imperial ship. Instantly arms picked up in a hug.

"I knew it had to be you." Leia gasped.

I didn't reply. I couldn't shake the idea of being the cause of so many deaths. Imperial or not, I killed so many living people. They probably had families out somewhere and now they were never gonna go back. Leia seemed to read my face.

"Oh Lyzia, stop that." She told me, hugging me closer.

Cheering erupted around us. They had figured out I was the one whom blew up the Death Star. I looked down, not used to having so much attention to myself. I watched the Falcon land. Han and Chewie walked down the landing ramp.

"Not bad kid." The smuggler said. "You'd make a good partner. But I think Obi-wan already called dibs."

I laughed. "Where is he?"

"Right here, I was with Han and Chewbacca. That was very impressive flying out there, Lyzia. You are _defiantly_ your father's daughter. He was a wonderful pilot too."

I smile. "What does Han mean dibs?"

"I think she should stay here." Leia announced, putting her hands on her hips, glaring at Han and Obi-wan. "She's a wonderful pilot, I'll make Mon Mothma make an exception to let her join one of the squads."

"I'll take her!" Someone called.

I turned around curious.

"I'm Wedge Antilles," He said, offering me his hand. "If you can Mothma to let her be pilot, she can be Rouge two."

"Rouge two?" I echoed, dumbfounded. I turned to Obi-wan pleadingly. "Can I?"

"If Mon Mothma is okay with that… Sure. Being a pilot won't get into the way of anything."

After the celebration, which me, Han, Chewie and Ben were awarded for, Leia dragged me off with Wedge to speak to Mon Mothma. I was wearing an indigo dress, and crystal blue high heels. I was a bit unbalanced. The outfit was all Leia's idea. It was pretty. I've never worn a dress before. It is sleeveless, and my favorite color, both of which two traits none of my previous outfits had. The heels I could do without. The dress was also very sparkly. Another new thing. I hope Leia's not gonna go overboard next time there's a big formal occasion. Leia and Wedge both spoke with Mothma. Obi-wan arrived not too long later, backing me up, telling Mothma I'd make a good pilot. Rouge Squadron is just being made I realized. Wedge deiced to make it. He'd be Rouge Leader. He wanted me for Rouge Two. I could see why Mothma might not like that. I'm only twelve. Soon Obi-wan started pressuring that my father was Anakin Skywalker. That caught _everyone's_ attention. Anakin Skywalker was a well-known hero from the Clone Wars. Soon she gave in. After all it was Wedge's choice whom were members of Rouge Squadron as he was leader. Soon after Wedge showed me which X-Wing was mine. R2 came rolling in, beeping.

"I can use R2 right?"

"Of course."

Everything seemed to be working out.

"The Alliance needs to find a new base." Wedge was saying as he was tweaking up his ship.

"You wanna help me?"

"Of course I do! What question is there to that?"

He chuckled.

"Great."


End file.
